Less Than Perfect
by Setosbabygirl
Summary: Love might not mean anything to Kaiba, and probably never will. But will an old aquintance revive new feelings or will he leave them in the dirt to be trampled upon. OC&Kaiba Language,Sex,Violence
1. Chapter 1

Ah, yes I am back for those who have read my works, I bring back some of my newest creations. If you read 'A Love Story' good for you…give yourself a jolly rancher. But all in all this is a follow up on a story I wrote before, but sadly ha-ha never got to finish. I made it very simple for it to catch on and it shouldn't be too hard. Believe me I had a moment when I had to stop and think, wtf is going on in this story but that its oook …ok? Alright. So without any further due…I give you:

Less Than Perfect

Introduction

It hadn't been years until the rave about the Battle City finals were over. It had gotten quiet, and people and children began to play the duel monsters card game as a time for relaxation rather than a competitive rivalry. Rather than spending their wholes day in the street challenging friends or foes, the people of Domino City went back to their busy lives and school and all was well just like before. As for the gang Yugi and Yami went their separate ways destined to meet sometime in the further future. They had decided that the god of Egypt had been pleased and it was time to move on. This was a heart wrenching departure, but it had to be done. Once back in Japan, Yugi had finished school along with the others and decided to get the balls to ask Tea out. Fortunately the cards were working in his favor therefore it wasn't shocking when he mentioned marriage she automatically responded with a loud and obvious 'YES!' As for Joey he finished school as well, but then vividly went searching for the one girl that was right for him. Mai Valentine. His search for her lasted for a mere three months but ended as he solemnly gave up hope. It wasn't until a wild twist of fate brought them back together when they randomly bumped into each other fighting over the last pack of duel monsters cards, and realized who they were yelling at. Since then they had been glued by the hip in more ways one could imagine. As for Tristan he moved to America and fell for in love with a young woman by the name of Crystal and now are expecting their first child. He figured since he couldn't get a woman in Japan maybe he would try his luck in the USA and see how that goes, luckily for him it did.

Now, even though the future worked out for those that were mentioned doesn't mean that everyone didn't go on living the life they wanted to happily. Kaiba had other plans for being happy and being successful. As far as happiness ran for him, having someone in the picture was not written in the silver lining for him. He was mainly focused on his company, the stocks, and his little brother Mokuba who was now at a mature age of 17. Kaiba being the eldest was around the age of the others. A strong age of 23 and yet he still had not had a steady girlfriend. He did before, but that was a long time ago. For him that was nothing but a selfless emotion that he wished he had not let consume him. It took too much time and effort and that's one of the main things he did remember. At times though, Kaiba did think that she was probably the nicest woman that was probably ever kind to him. She was something, everything a man could've wanted in a girl, and he admired her for her smarts, quick wit, and her 'I'll get in your fucking face whenever I feel like it' attitude. But she moved on and moved back to London, her reason being because she was only a transfer student for an amount of time and she just happened to excel the highest in her classes at the Institution of London. Sadly they didn't know what to do with her and signed her up for a program that took out of the country students and she was sent straight to Japan. Whenever Kaiba thought of the first time they met a, a small smirk rose upon his face, but it was quickly gone before it came due to his thoughts. There was no point to trying

to talk to her. They ended on terrible terms and when Kaiba ended on such terms with people he intended on never being their acquaintances any time within the future. And he never wanted to think of the future he found out that what the future holds is a load of shit, and he could give a rat's ass about it. That was Kaiba then and this was Kaiba at the age of twenty three. He found no reason to change…why would there be?

Ok so this is the introduction. I will not continue on to this story if no one comments. That goes for further on stories as well. So any type of comment would be loved and appreciated. So bring in the comments. Ja ne..:D


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for those who commented! ...that makes me feel loved. so yes...for those who liked it I shall continue on with the story...: D

Ch 2

Sincerely

"Congratulations, Ms. Watashi…and welcome to the staff at global tech international." The old woman whom probably had years of wisdom said while shaking the other young woman's hand warmly and firmly. She had the face of a twenty two year old straight out of school and had a look of determination set for herself. "I'm glad you finally work here, we needed some new age people. Sometimes it can just get so boring her."

"I'm glad I could work here as well, I had to stop relying on my grandparents so much, and I had to make a living for myself." Her voice was heavy with a thick British accent, but at the same time bilingual in many different languages.

"Now, Elizabeth as a member of Global tech international, you will be assigned to work with any company spread throughout the world." The woman said sitting back down in her chair and pressed a button which let a screen slowly come down. With another click of the button a map of different companies appeared on the screen. "Now, as you can see we are associated with many different companies." Elizabeth watched as her green eyes scanned over the screen of different companies. She was an intelligent woman, and didn't have the things she wanted just by luck. She strived to be the best, and what she got was with hard earned work and she earned it for herself. Sure her looks were a given, she had beautiful dark green eyes, and long black hair with random streaks of brown in certain places. This was due to the fact of her dying it black…she figured she's go for a new look. Those were given to her by her mother, and of course her superior intellect was something given to her by her father. Both whom died when she was younger. But of course she lets those things be in the past, and everything was and had been going very well for her so she had no need to complain. "So, is there any company that you see on the screen that you would specifically like to work with in general? Some have a protocol assignment that is very important to their companies and I'm sure that they would be delighted to have you on their team." She smiled warmly at her.

"Well, I'm not sure which one I would like to work with, but I would prefer if the company would pick one for me." Elizabeth said gathering her materials and portfolio full of important documents. The older woman looked at her somewhat puzzled.

"Well is there some particular place that you might want to travel?"

"Well, being and international student, I've kind of been everywhere." Elizabeth said while laughing to herself. She looked over at the older woman who seemed to be getting annoyed at her due to the fact she couldn't make up her mind about her job. "Um, but I have been quit a big fan of Japan, since my father lived there until he met my mother." She said clearing her throat.

"Well very good, seems like we are making some progress, Ms. Watashi." She smiled and pressed a button which pinpointed Japan. "We will look back at your profile, and see which company suits your background and see how much you can give to that company somewhere in Japan." Elizabeth smiled and walked towards the door and then turned to face the older woman.

"Thank you very much for giving me this opportunity, really I do appreciate it, and I will do my best to serve this company and the presidents of this cooperation to my fullest potential." And with that, she walked out the door, not knowing what the mission she was about to embark on and what awaited her.

meanwhile

Kaiba sat in his office at his desk waiting for the faxes he was supposed to get an hour ago. He really hated working with other companies that he could not rely on, and quite frankly it pissed him off when people wasted his time. He hated how time and people and how the both of them can be so easily screwed up. The faxes that he was waiting for were the new interns he had signed up to help him with the new protocol project his company did every year. It's not like he hired any one any way, he never wanted to. What made the executives who sent these idiots from across the country understand the work either? He looked at the fax machine and to his surprise there was still no fax. He picked up the phone, and dialed the number of the so called 'fax' and waited for someone to pick up. So far he was waiting for people and he was getting very, very pissed off. Someone then picked up.

"Hello, Global Tech international how-"

"Don't feed me that fucking bullshit, where the hell are those faxes I was supposed to get three hours ago?!"

The young woman looked at the phone and tried to regain her composure from the person on the other line. "Well, sir you see we are having some problems with our main fax machine and I only have the papers in which your new interns have given us in which we have revised for you." Kaiba rubbed his temples and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Tell me who they are and I'll tell you if I want them or not."

"But, wouldn't you rather-"She was cut off again by Kaiba.

"I said read the names."

"Yes sir." The sounds of ruffling papers could be heard in the background. "Ok, we have Sharon Avanston-"

"No, next"

The woman was caught off guard by his quick response and taken back that this man wouldn't even give some of them a chance. "Kimmi Branford, she-"

"No, Next."

Kaiba was as abrupt and straight to the point as he was on a normal basis and clearly this woman was not used to this type of control. For every person she named, he refused and put down. It didn't matter if they were head of their law class, or a math whiz, nor had a 4.9 GPA in the most prestigious school in the nation, he didn't care and he didn't want them working for Kaiba Corp...He could've cared less. It wasn't until near the end of the alphabet; he heard a name he hadn't heard in years.

"Elizabeth Watashi…" The woman waited for a rejection, but to her surprise the other line was quiet. "Um…sir-"

"Read me her profile." For some reason Kaiba wanted to know if this was the same person who he thought it was. It just could've been.

"Elizabeth Watashi, she was born in London England, and moved to Japan to participate in an international learning program at Domino High School at the age of 17. She received all honors credits and moved back to England and got into Oxford, with a GPA of 5.1-"

"I'll…….take her, and……….only her." He said trying to regain his thoughts.

"But sir, there are twenty more people who-"

"I expect to have her profile information in my hands by tomorrow morning at the interview." And with that the phone call ended and Kaiba sat there at his desk with a smirk upon his face. So this really is the one and only Elizabeth Watashi. "This should be a game I will enjoy playing…" With that said he headed towards the door and opened and to his surprise his brother Mokuba was there. "What's wrong?" His brother looked at him as if he were in some state of confusion.

"You were in your office for three hours, so I thought you were dead or something." He said casually shrugging his shoulders. Kaiba looked at him as if he were crazy and odd enough he just walked past him as if he didn't say a word. But to his dismay he followed. "So, you have a new intern now? That's great Seto! It's about time we had someone new here." Kaiba continued to walk towards the elevator, while also tuning in and out of the conversation. "So who is it Seto? A guy who's life we can make a living-".

"It's a woman Mokuba…and don't use languages like that." He said as he reached the elevator and casually pressed the button to go up to his second office on the thirty ninth floor. There was some sort of strange awkward silence between the two, and Kaiba could feel his brother staring at him like he normally does when he does something unpredictable.

"What do you mean a woman? You never hire women, unless…." Mokuba gave his older brother a coy look as if he knew what he was up to. "That's gross Seto…" He said laughing as a normal teenager would do at his older. For he knew his point was only in mind for him to get him some, and after he uses them, he throws them away like a destroyed dual monsters card. This comment made Kaiba turn suddenly his cheeks half flushed and gave Mokuba a stern look to make him shut up.

"I assure you Mokuba, I have no time for that anymore. I was young and immature for my age. That was childish bullshit that I didn't understand."

"So who is she? Some woman that doesn't know how to use an actual computer, or does she have to be 'taught' how to use one?"

"Damnit Mokuba, shut up!" Kaiba said walking into the elevator as the doors opened. And again to his dismay, Mokuba followed. "Don't you work here too, go file some documents or something, I need some time to think."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me who this girl is. She must've had some profile for you to take her. And I looked at the documents that were sent. They go through me before they can reach you Seto, but I bet you didn't know that did you?" Mokuba said leaning against the railing of the walls.

"Sometimes I wish you would just shut up or not talk as much like most seventeen year olds normally do. I never talked that much when I was your age." He said as he kept a stern look on his face, while watching the lights go up one by one.

"So…what's the background on her?"

"That's none of your concern."

"I think I should know. I'm going to be working with her."

"Well I think you should just wait and stay out of my business."

"I think it's perfectly my business…since I **will** be working for her." Kaiba sighed and rolled his eyes while waiting for the rest of the numbers to scroll to his floor. The elevators doors rung and he stepped out to enter his formal office. He walked to his more formal desk were he normally did his work and sat down. "Could you at least give me her name?"

Kaiba then only smirked and crossed his fingers over his face and quirked his eyebrow as if he had some brilliant scheme broiling in his head. "That's only for me to know and for you to find out when you meet her." And with that comment he turned his chair to face the window, meaning that conversation was over.

Keep the comments coming please and thank you. :3...no further updates unless I get a comment..:D Ja Ne...


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I cant believe I haven't updated this thing in a while. ^^;;; sorry for the long wait all. College took my life and apparently never returned it. I was originally going to make this a one shot but seeing the reviews recently I suppose I should finish up this story huh :D. Well no fear since there are those out there who like it I shall continue, for you guys are the ones that strive me. Ja ne.

Ch 3

Golden Silence

The grandfather clocked ticked slowly, as the sound of rummaging could be heard down the long hallways along with curses, and things falling the floor. "Nana!! I can't find my laptop bag, that has all the information in it, along with my plane tickets!!" It wasn't like her to pack at the last minute, nor was it like her to misplace things where she knew she couldn't find them. The black haired girl who was normally calm cool and collected was now growing irritated due to the lack of cooperation she was getting from no one. "Nana!!" Elizabeth put her things down from packing and walked to the door looking to see if anyone was there and of course she found no one. She walked down the hallway at a quick pace frantically looking for the person she needed help from the most, instead she bumped into someone else. "Bloody hell- oh….it's you."

"Lizzy…you can't keep avoiding me forever"

"Oh…but it's ok to sleep behind my back…understandable." She walked past the tall man who had an irritated look on his face, back towards her room. She then looked under her pillow to find the item that she so frantically needed rested there out of harms way. He stud behind her looking like a lost puppy for some reason and after a few minutes of awkward silence she turned to face him. "Did you want something?" He then looked at her with a confused look as if his standing there was some sort of give away for his being there.

"Your grandmother called me to take you to the airport last night… I couldn't say no."

"That's a change Keith…" She shot back with sarcasm dripping in her tone of voice. "Look I can get there just fine, and I can do it without you." She turned around and went back to packing.

"What the hell is your problem Elizabeth, you act like people don't cheat in this fucking world. You ether forgive and forget, or let go. In your case you chose to forgive and forget." The last sentence made her stop from what she was doing and turn to him with a look of irritation and frustration which then she took a deep breath and looked at him with a calm look.

"Oh Keith…" she smiled and touched his face gently, "I forgave you….but the forgetting part…I chose not to…"

"So what, you're just going to be pissed off at me till the end of time, people change, I've changed! What more can you possibly want?! I owned up to the mistake I made! There I said it again. Happy?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "You can't just expect something of what you did to just go away…you guys just don't understand that about women."

"So now you're saying I don't understand women?" Keith said folding his arms as he now began to get frustrated. Elizabeth on the other hand had simply sat on her bed to listen to the man who was complaining like a child. She usually at times when they broke out into arguments such as these, it was best to tune him out. "Are you listening to me?" He said, as she sat there expressionless, and sat there looking at him with a death glare that could cut through ice.

"No, I'm not…..and quite frankly I'm starting to find it hard to." She said then let out a heavy sigh. She got up and started to make her way to the door, he then grabbed her arm. "Keith, if you would be so kind to let me go…"

"Lizzy…" he said in his thick British accent,"…I know things are on a rocky turf right now…but…I'm really trying to make an effort to make things right again." He gently turned her to face him and lifted her chin, to his surprise she didn't pull back, but was trying to avoid eye contact. "You may not believe it…but I want things to be like there were before…when we first met…"

That comment took her off guard and she looked him in his eyes remembering when they met. She had just come back from her abroad program and she was starting on a new leaf and wanted to start a new chapter in her life by being her own person. She let out a sigh and looked down. "Keith…"

"Please…I know this international program is going to be a while and maybe…can work on our relationship…I don't want you to put up a wall in front of me forever." He lifted up her chin to make eye contact with him. "Est-cela un oui, mon amour ?" He leaned down and gently kissed her lips. If anything that was something that she could not resist but at times she also hated that she could understand three different languages.

He pulled back he smiled to see her blushing slightly. "I believe so."

"You just got very lucky."

He smiled coyly and shrugged. "But you didn't say no"

She walked past him and turned knob and opened the door slightly to turn and look back. "But I didn't say yes either." With that said she walked out her room to find her grandmother. She found it funny how she depended on her family so much, but she found comfort in that because she knew whatever it was that could be thrown her way, they would be there to lift her spirits up, especially with the Keith incident.

Now the problem with Keith was he was completely the opposite of someone she would go out, but they managed to make it work for two and half years. But sometimes things just don't go as expected and they fall apart. She sighed when her mind went back to that night when twenty something calls went through his phone and he just happened to keep his phone off silent that night. It just had to be the night when it was her grandfathers eighty-ninth birthday and just the mere thought of remembering mad her cringe. She finally came to the door of her grandmothers or as she knew her "Nana". She knocked gently hoping she wasn't awaking her grandparents from their slumber. She then knocked again with her questioning name, "Nana…are you awake?" The door opened slowly to see a shorter much older looking woman, whose age had tested all time, and held much wisdom. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

The old woman smiled and shook her head. "Of course not love, I was just reading a book, and my morning tea, you know how I operate in the mornings."

Elizabeth gave a small smile back before taking a serious tone. Although she was twenty, she would never talk down to the person who raised her all her life. "Um, Nana…why is Keith here?"

"Oh…well…I asked him on account that he was your little love bug…"

The young woman put her hands over her face and gave an exaggerated moan "Naanaa….."

"Wha…Whatever is the problem, dearest…did I do something wrong? I thought you wouldn't have a problem…I thought you would've been chuffed about the whole situation." The older woman said closing the door behind her, making sure not to wake up her better half.

"Nana…its…it's not that…" she said looking to the ground at her feet and sighed. "I just…"

"Now…Elizabeth…" Her grandmother said lifting her chin up, "You know me and your grandfather are getting quite well…we're not as young as we used to be. You and your siblings should be waiting on us…don't you agree? I would say so." She smiled warmly and taped her nose causing her eldest granddaughter to smile. "Now…you should hurry and pack, you flight leaves soon, yes?"

"Around 3:00 Nana....It's not easy putting your life in a suitcase for 'x' amount of months."

"Well I know that love, you're a independent woman, I'm sure it shouldn't be that difficult." The elder woman said removing her glasses and cleaning them. "Your grandfather did the same thing when he came to London…instead he stayed here."

Elizabeth placed her hand over her forehead and dragged it down her face as a sign of aggravation. She had already heard the story of her grandfather was some kind of mob boss in America, and saw her grandmother and moved to London to live out his life the way it should've been. It was the same story. All the time; exact word for word. "Nana…as much as I love to hear that story, and it would be so pleasant to sit down and have tea and talk about good times…I really have to finish packing…are you sure you can't help?"

"Angel…" Elizabeth let out another agitated sigh.

"It's alright Nana…I guess I'll have to settle for what I have for right now. Thank you Nana." She smiled and went to turn towards the direction of her room to finish the last remainder of packing.

"Remember cookie…it's alright to let others in…"

Elizabeth stopped walking to turn to her grandmother to respond, but the door had closed. She sighed and smiled to herself, "I know Nana…it's the people I let in I worry about..." Walking back to her room she looked at Keith and smiled. "I think I'm just about packed, I'll go wake up my brother so he can help you bring some of my things down k?" He smiled and lifted the suitcase that felt as if it weighed a ton down the stairs, where within time the downstairs was overwhelmed with luggage.

He then sat down waiting for Elizabeth to return, and after sitting for ten minutes the sounds of two siblings arguing could be heard from upstairs. "You woke me up to take your luggage outside!? That's why Keith is here you bloke…"

"Nana, told me to wake you up! Stop being such a lazy asshole and do something perductive and help me!." The two siblings walked down the stairs as Elizabeth took the lead and her older brother in tow. He wore a pair of sweat pants, and a t-shirt, which clearly showed he was forced out of bed as his hair lay messily in front of his face. And his normally amused grey eyes were clouded over with frustration and exhaustion from being awoken from his slumber "I swear Michio, grow the bloody hell up." They finally made it downstairs as both men helped with the luggage into the vehicle.

As they finished they stuffed the last suitcase into the van, Elizabeth turned to Keith, signaling that she was ready and to give her a minute. She ran over to her brother and hugged him tightly. "Give Anna a big hug for me when she wakes up ok?"

"Oh you can wake me up, but all hell breaks loose when you dare to wake her up?" Michio tease as he ran his fingers through his jet hair."So..is he going to take you?" He said pointed towards Keith who was sitting in the car and appeared to be texting.

"Yeah…Nana asked him to take me…"

"I could've taken you…she didn't have to have your boyfriend take you.."

"You just threw a bitch fit because I woke you up…" She said as she poked him in his forehead as Michio quickly moved it from his face. Her brother and Keith always had gotten along for the most part, so he always thought she was in good hands; If only he knew.

"Just be safe ok Lizzy Bee…and don't have other guys looking at you…or trying to con you into doing things for them…or try to sell you drugs-"

"Ok! Shut the fuck up!" Elizabeth laughed and advanced to give her older brother a big hug. "I'll miss you guys, and ill make sure to call every day."

"Good bye old chap…" He said waving as she got into the car and took a good look at her home as they pulled away. Her next stop was Domino City Japan.

**Domino**

"Are you serious!?"

"I'm completely serious, she called me a few days ago, and told me that she got a job here or some kind of internship, and she would be staying here for a while." The brunette said taking a sip of her strawberry smoothie. Tea had called a special meeting for her friends to tell them some exciting news, and by the looks of it they seemed just as excited as she was now. "I'm really excited to see her, its been a long time and her flight should be coming in any minute."

"Well, that's great Tea, its always good to catch up with old friends" Yugi said smiling as he then took a bite from one of his fries.

"Yea, tea, it'll be great to see Liz again ya kno, she had a lot of spunk to be from Britain." The blond boy say taking a huge bit out of his cheeseburger.

"Don't talk with you mouth open Joey, its gross," Mai chastised her to be husband.

"It's going to be great, she's told me countless amounts of times about how much she missed the busy streets of Japan, plus she'll be living a few blocks away from Yugi and I, so it should be good times all over again." Tea smiled as she watched Joey and Mai talk and Yugi flip through a magazine that were on the table. As she reminisced about how they used to act in high school Tea thought about how it was just nice to catch up with them.

But now they were adults, working and doing things that they thought were in their best interest to provide for themselves. If anything they wouldn't do anything that would mess up their careers. Tea just got a job being a dance instructor at the dance studio a few blocks from her apartment, and she was glad that her dreams were finally coming true. But she hoped that the future was in Elizabeth's favor the most seeing as her last time being here, was fun but ended in heartbreak. And as much as she cared for her friend, she hoped that she would find that person that would complete her just as Yugi was to her.

"Hey Tea…" Yugi said lightly tapping her shoulder taking her out of the deep trance of thought as she turned him and smiled.

"What is it Yugi?"

"Did Elizabeth tell you were she got her internship to?" As Tea thought for a moment and shook her head.

"To tell you the truth she didn't tell me that. All she said was that she had gotten an internship here, and they were going to pay her very well…why do you ask?" Yugi turned the magazine to show with a face they knew all too well of a man standing in front of a building as the headline read: 'Taking on interns around the world: are they up for the challenge?'

The table grew silent as they all looked at each other knowing where and who their dear friend who would be working for. And just as a child picks at a scab, she would surely open a once infected wound that was yet to heal.

PLEASE READ

Oh my goodness, I am sooo sorry that this took soooo long!! School, work, boyfriend, math, facebook…I tell you life just doenst tend to stop for me.

**Translations**

Est-cela un oui, mon amour- "is that a yes, my love?"

This was posted for

ladeste- thank you, I hope to see other reviews in the future :D

The Keeper of lone wolfs- Thank you ^^

SinDRegrets911- I kno, it has been very long, now that I have some time Im hoping to update every few days ^^. Im glad you enjoyed it

Alrighty then as I say for all my works, no comments I will not continue :D so there we go Ja Ne.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok , so onward to the next chapter, Im glad you all enjoyed it, so I thought I would just keep going with this since im in the zone haha. Thank you for the reviews and Enjoy!

Ch 4

A Richer Shade of Blue

Elizabeth walked out of the airport terminal, looking for one of her best friends. She walked a few until she got tired of looking and pulled out her red cell phone and dialed an all too familiar number while walking to a quiet part of the airport. It rang a few times before an excited and anxious voice answered.

"Where the hell are you!? We're all waiting for you!"

She had to pull the phone about three inches away from her ear, knowing if she had kept it there her ear drum would've ruptured from the other person on the other line. "Well Tea, if you would just calm down, I'm sure we can figure this out, and we can find each other…" She laughed slightly, "but until then I'm going to have to ask you not to yell into my ear like that in such a fashion." Tea gasped on the other line and apologized frantically. "Its ok, I'm at gate 12…"

"ok, we'll be at the entrance waiting….oh and Liz…one thing…"

"Yes?"

"Did you ever find out which company you were working for? Just out of curiosity…"

Elizabeth walked through the crowds of people looking for the entrance while her bags in tow and her head leaning to one side adjusting her phone on her ear. "The company said that, they would call me or either send me my information to my apartment they provide for me…so as of this moment, no…I have no idea as to where I work and who I work for." She chuckled lightly. " Is there something should know, regarding who I work for?"

"Um…you really want to know…" Tea said hesitantly as the other line got quiet.

"Tea….it couldn't be that bad….." The young woman said looking over crowds of people seeing the familiar faces she knew all too well. She walked over as she hung up her cell phone and hugged her long time child hood friend and smiled as the group welcomed her as they did years ago. As she finished distributing hugs, inside jokes they walked towards Tea's jeep as Yugi, and Joey helped put her luggage in the trunk. Mai leaned on the side of the car door, filling her nails nonchalantly letting out a sigh of much eagerness.

"Tea..can you please tell her…..I'm waiting for her reaction and its killing me."

Elizabeth looked at Mai with much confusion, regarding the comment. "Tell me what…." Tea looked down, and started to go through her purse pulling out a magazine that was rolled up. She looked at her friend, and then the magazine. "You wanted to show me a magazine….couldn;'t you have just done that when I got to your house?"

"Look…….before I show you this….you have to promise me you won't throw a bitch fit…ok?" Mai laughed haughtily, as she continued to file her nails.

"Having a bitch fit is something I highly suggest is tame, considering the history they've got…"

"Mai shut the hell up……" Tea looked at Elizabeth with concerned eyes as the unrolled the magazine and pressed it to her stomach. She reached out to take it from her hands as she turned the opposite direction of her. "Hold up! Damn…promise me…you're not going to throw one."

"Fine, fine, I won't now just give me…" She took the magazine and flipped through it for a few pages and looked at Tea. "Wow…I see why I wouldn't throw a bitch fit….apparently if I take this test I can figure out if I have a low sex drive."

"Are you fucking retarded……"Mai took the magazine and closed it as she pointed to the front cover. "You're working for Kaiba…got it…Seto Kaiba, you know that guy that is in charge for Kaiba Corp." It was at that very moment, that Elizabeth started to remember every flashback, every memory, every sense that she had every made in contact with Kaiba. It was also at the moment she decided to walk back into the terminal and catch the earliest flight back to England. Regardless of the fact that she had no money to get back, and her anger was the only thing that was fueling her to do such a thing.

But knowing her friends wouldn't let her do such a thing, and knowing how stubborn she could be it took two hours to get a response from her. It then came to mind how they were going to remove her from the airport gate. It was going to be a long evening, and somehow they Tea, Mai, Joey, and Yugi knew that the moment this information was brought into light emotions will flare, and either they were going to change for the better...or for the worse.

_**~~~*In the Car~~***_

"Tea I swear to God, if you don't turn this fucking car around now." Silence filled the jeep as the 20 year slouched in the back seat, sitting between Yugi and Joey. "Are you ignoring me…..oh that's great……." Again silence filled the car allowing and awkward moments to pass for sometime as Elizabeth crossed her arms and continued to act like a child. "This is so fucking terrible…of all the fucking places to get an internship…I get a fucking job at Kaiba Crop…congratu-fucking-lations to me….I can't-"

"Ok, shut the fuck up!" Mai said looking at her friend that wouldn't obviously wouldn't stop complaining. "You didn't know where you were working, you obviously should've figured that shit out before you got here alright!? And if it bothers you that god damn much Liz, why don't you just call your grandparents tell them to get over here get you and continue to live with them for the rest of your life, and bitch about it to them…does that sound better?"

Not being the only one taken back by the comment, Elizabeth looked at Mai and looked at her feet as she shifted uncomfortably. "…No…"

"Alright…then kindly suck it up, stop being a wuss…and work like you don't care…whats in the past is in the past…" There was another awkward silence as the group sat quietly in the car.

"I think, I speak for everyone here…..that was a lot of …F bombs you dropped there Liz…" Yugi said quietly looking out the window.

All she could do was sit in the back seat, obviously put in place about the situation by someone who made a lot of sense regarding her current job status. Nevertheless, she had no other options, she had filed her paper work, agreed to work there for a certain amount of months and there was nothing else she could do….but go into work, and pretend that nothing was wrong. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Gomennasai…….."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief and smiled to themselves seeing that she had basically subdued to the position she was put in. "Aww...It's alright Lizabeth….it happens to the best of us." Joey said giving her a small punch on the arm enough to make her smile. "And if that asshole gives you a hard time…you got us…"

"Um…Joey…I...would rather not provoke him anyway…I don't even want to see him."

"Yea, but even if he does, Im up for kicking Kaiba's ass any day" He said putting his hand in a fist.

"I'm sure Liz is capable of fighting her own battles Joey…" Tea said as she shifted to make a right turn for the upcoming corner. "And besides, if he tries anything, she won't take his shit anymore…" Everyone looked at Tea shocked at her choice of words. "What….What? I'm sure she won't……right….RIGHT?"

"yea…..sure…" There was a sense of false hope throughout the sound of their voices.

"…Wow guys….way to win…" Tea said bluntly.

"Look Liz…just do what you came here to do." Mai replied in assurance If Kaiba gives you shit...just throw it back at him…take a stab at his ego. Most guys shut up after you do that

Elizabeth laughed to herself as she realized that her friends were right. What was left in the past was left there, no need to bring it back. But deep down something was going against the warm words of comfort, and gave her an uneasy feeling. Only time would tell if the decision she made was a good one…or some sick twisted joke.

~Next Morning~

The loud shrill of the alarm clock rang throughout the room, as a long slender hand reached out to press the snooze button. As the body shifted within the contents of the covers, it rose sluggishly looking at the clock that read five o'clock. Elizabeth was never a morning person, and she came to the conclusion that she would never be one. She sighed and looked at her cell phone as she dialed an all too familiar number and waited for a voice to answer. "Bonjour. ...Nana....vous éveillez ?" Elizabeth found it easier to speak in French to her grandmother seeing it's the best language for her to understand when she's half awake and since she already knew Japanese why not top off another language.

She began to dribble on for a while until the clock read five thirty and started to lay out her uniform for her first day of work. "Nana…I have to go…I'll tell you how the first days goes….uh huh….Je vous aime aussi….bon au revoir" She hung up and sighed as she took one last look at the skirt, blouse and coat on the foot of her bed. It came neatly with a blue tie that had the logo of Kaiba Corp etched with while thread. She wanted to spit on it now…and days before she remembered dancing around thinking how great the uniform she would wear would be worn out. "I will learn to hate you day by day……" and with that last remark, she walked to the bathroom to prepare herself for the worst.

As she brushed her teeth, she decided to keep her mind busy by focusing on something rather than Kaiba Corp. The bathroom that she could call hers was beautiful seeing as it was made of marble, and decorated with the finest touch. Tea and Yugi certainly went out their way to make her feel right at home, and for that she was very thankful for it. The view was also lovely, seeing as the apartment they had looked over Domino bay, and she was glad to have that scenery to wake up every morning which was also was a nice gift to receive from them.

Elizabeth finished brushing her teeth then headed to the showing and turned it on letting the water run until it reached a temperature of her liking. As she removed her clothes she stepped in and let the warm water rinse over her body as her green eyes lazily looked at the ceiling. He thoughts were running away with her for some reason and it was beginning to agitate her, and agitation was simply something she didn't like to be bothered with. As she tried to seal the thoughts rampaging through her mind she took a deep breath and turned the shower off. It was bad enough to be in the same building but when they haven't even seen each other...talked to each other…or touched…

She stopped. "Ok Liz, get a fucking grip on reality please…it hasn't even been two hours and your sex is out of whack. She wrapped the towel around her body as she made her way to the dresser, and fixed herself up. As she looked at the uniform one more time before slipping it on, she sighed once again and made way with the fabric she called her now to forever be attire for the next few months. There she stood, in her uniform; she looked the same, but god how she felt like crap. Somehow she just knew sometime throughout this day, something was going to happen. And the sad thing is it wasn't in her control. She brushed her hair and parted it down the side just like she liked it. She put on her heals and gathered her bag filled with other paper work just in case she would be working hands on today. "If anything else goes wrong at least I know, my mood won't be shot down…" She walked out of the guest room for her nose to be greeted by freshly brewed coffee, and there accompanied by Tea was Yugi.

"Good Morning, Liz." He said happily taking a sip from his cup. "Would you like some coffee?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No thanks; I'm not really a coffee person, thank you for offering though." She headed over to the table and sat down to grab a banana and sighed while peeling it. "Tea tell me today is going to be a good day…"

"The day has barely-"

"Say it…..so I can believe…if I hear it I'll believe it……Please?" She said taking a bit of the banana trying to enjoy it.

Tea smiled and patted her friend on the back. "Today will be a good day…and you look great in your uniform."

She sighed and got up. "Alright…ITS GONNA WORK!" Yugi and Tea jumped looking at Elizabeth were some kind of mad person. She looked at the clock and saw it read six fifteen. "Well, I'm off…I will see you all later this evening." And with that she walked out the door in hopes something good will happen. Perhaps maybe someone will have dropped some ,.money...or she might see a rainbow. She sighed as she walked to the bus stop. "Maybe Im going at this the wrong way…yea…what are the chances of me running into Kaiba…yea I' m just overreacting….please let me be overreacting."

**~Kaiba Corp 9:00 a.m. ~**

The air seemed tense and there were looks of nervousness, countless amounts of people who looked paranoid, and many who looked like they could pass out at any moment. Elizabeth walked into the conference room and sat towards the middle of the room observing all that was going on. It was really too much to take in honestly and the more she took in the more she realized maybe she should've had that coffee.

She pulled out a book that she was reading on the airplane and continued to let her mind be whisked away in one of those stupid romance books girls tend to gush about. She never really saw the point in them but it was something to keep her from being occupied by her future co-workers hysterical uproar.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth looked up to see a young woman no more than eighteen years old standing next to her.

"Yes?"

"Is that chair next to you taken?"

She looked next to her to see an empty seat. "Oh no, by all means go ahead." The young girl sat down and began to twiddle her thumbs nervously. By the looks of it, this probably was the first job she has ever had. Elizabeth took it upon herself to introduce herself seeing that the girl clearly hadn't talked to anyone. "This your first internship?" The young girl looked up and nodded while smiling.

"Oh gosh, yes I'm so nervous. I traveled out here from Germany, and I just couldn't pass up the opportunity. Its been a dream to work here…I know I'm young but hey, it'll be a great learning experience. Ach stopft. ......I'm Sorry I didn't properly introduce myself. I'm Adalicia….Ada for short." She extended her left hand, then took it back. "Crap…wrong hand…it's the right hand for business etiquette...Sorry."

Elizabeth laughed to herself and shook Ada's hand. "Really it's ok, I don't care. Relax, it's the first day, I'm sure it wont be that bad." That's what she thought until the lights went out and a large screen came down from the front of the room with the initials 'S.K' on it. Sounds of people shuffling to their seats could be heard, then mutterings, then silence. Suddenly an all too familiar face came on the screen. With that all too familiar smug look on his face like he resented everyone and everything except himself, his brother, and his company.

"Welcome to Kaiba Corp. I'm not going to spend a whole hour and a half of my time going on about useless shit that I'm sure you all are aware of. And if you aren't I would advise you to leave now. For not only is it a waste of your time, but it's a waste of mine and I don't like my time to be wasted on useless people." Elizabeth rolled her eyes at his comment. "As of now, you all are scrubs, which means you must work your way up the corporate work ladder. No one is going to hold your hand, and any screw up will result in an automatic dismissal from Kaiba Corp grounds."

"This man seems very straightforward…" Ada said whispering to Elizabeth.

"Nah…I wouldn't say that…" She said carelessly folding her arms as she continued to stare at the screen with Kaiba's face on it.

"If you don't think this job is your kind of working environment, like I said before. Get out. I will be meeting with you all throughout the week. Look around and observe those around you. By the end of the week, this mere 200 people will have dwindled by 90%, so don't get to close to them. You all are competitors, in a completion if you will to gain my respect, say the wrong thing and it's all over for you. I'll be meeting with you all in alphabetical order…" Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief knowing that her name was at the end of the alphabet. "I will be going by first names, to switch things up. If you have the names starting with Z-P, I'll be meeting with you on Thursday. P through K on Wednesday, K through G on Tuesday, and G through A today starting right after this. Get ready for six months of hell." And with that the screen went black and the initials S.K once again were displayed.

As the light slowing came back on the room was filled men and woman, who looked as if they were security standing by the four entrance doors. Elizabeth sat in her chair, completely taken back by the announcement, and who she was going to see today. Just thinking about it made her dizzy, she really wasn't in the mood to see Kaiba in any way, shape, or form and to know that a one on one interview was in store. Fan-freakin-tastic.

"Hey are you alright?" Ada said shaking Elizabeth out of her trance. She looked at her co-worker and nodded.

"Yea…I just felt a little queasy…that's all. So I guess we meet our boss today?" Ada nodded and smiled nervously. "Hey don't worry…you'll be fine. Trust me. Just don't act intimidated towards him…he picks up on that."

Just then a young teenage voice stood up in the front room. "Attention fellow Kaiba Corp interns. Please go to the door that has the sign with the letter of your first name. From there you will be brought to the thirtieth floor. There you will wait." The jet black haired boy walked down and continued down the middle of the isle as everyone began to move and scatter to their distributed door.

Elizabeth looked closely as him to realize that it was Mokuba. "Excuse me Ada, Ill be right back." She stood up and walked towards him in awe. "…Mokuba?" The boy looked at her as if she were some kind of alien he had never meet before, and stared.

"Yea….what?"

"Oh gosh…you don't remember who I am…do you" Mokuba cocked his head to the side trying to figure out who the woman was and he squinted his eyes a little to get a better look. She laughed a little. "Ah…I guess that's what I get…it has been a few years…since I used to live here…never mind…" She walked away as Mokuba stood there scratching his head, then having to realize who exactly who the person was.

"Wait…Elizabeth?!" She turned around and looked at him. "Holy shit…I mean…Holy shit….." Elizabeth laughed at the reaction she got from Mokuba.

"How are you?" She smiled walking back up towards him.

"I've been good….um…wow…so..I guess this was the person Seto…was keeping from me…"

"I'm sorry…what?"

"Oh nothing..haha..It's great to see you again! Glad to have you here…but um…I have to go…so…hopefully I can catch up with you later!" Mokuba said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh…Yea…sure…If I'm not too busy." They both laughed and Mokuba waved goodbye, as he went to take care of other problems that looked like we're starting to arise. Elizabeth walked back towards Ada and the both proceeded to the door that had the first of their names. They were accompanied by two woman, who looked like they either hadn't gotten laid in months, or they hated their jobs, but they won't quit because of the pay. Their group consisted of some four dozen people, and by the looks of It she was going to be here for a long while. She sighed as they continued the long walk of stairs to the hell floor. It was going to be a long ass afternoon and evening.

**~~* 6:00 p.m *~~**

"You know…you never notice the small things until you're really bored." Ada said waiting on the other side of Elizabeth. It had been nine hours since the interviews for the day started and Elizabeth was still sitting out there. Ada had gone in and out, and apparently she did well and she was glad she had taken her advice. But why the hell hadn't she gone yet, unless this was something Kaiba had planned all along.

"Really, Ada you don't have to stay…it's getting late…I would hate for you to have to walk home while its dark. I'm fine really." The red head girl shook her head to the request.

"I couldn't do that! You helped me this entire day, the least I could do is wait for you…or take you out for dinner as a thank you."

"Ada, that's sweet of you..you don't hav-"

"Elizabeth Watashi. Mr. Kaiba would like to see you." The voice on the intercom said as tension began to rise. Elizabeth stood up, and walked towards the doors that led to the office, she looked back to see Ada crossing her fingers as a sign of food luck. She walked through the doors to see a man walk past her. He looked like Kaiba had literally bashed him verbally, stomped on his pride, and threw it out the window. Even the best of the best wasn't good enough for Kaiba. It was never about quantity with him always the quality. She opened the door and closed it slowly hoping not to let it slam behind her.

She looked around the office and took a deep breath in and exhaled. Nothing had changed; it was the same office with the same things, in the same place. As she walked forward to see no one, she stood in the middle center to his desk, which coincidently also looked the same. "My god…a little variety isn't too much to ask for she said to herself."

"Then maybe you shouldn't touch my things if it's that much of a problem to you."

She turned around to see the one person, whom she was in not interest to see. Kaiba looked down at her with an expression of arrogance and malice. He walked up to her till he was about five feet away from her. "Hello, Kaiba..."

"Good evening to you Watashi." He said walking past her to his desk. " I have no time for small talk, so sell yourself. What makes you qualified for this job, and cut to the point where I actually start to give a fuck." Taken back by the response, she had to think quickly in order to keep her damn job.

"Well..In order to provide for this job I assure you I won't take shit from anyone. I am my own person, and I think quickly on my feet. What you say goes. You're the boss." It was at the last mark she saw a small smirk crawl on his face, which at that moment the wheels were turning in his head.

"That's right I am. And that being so…you should know that an employee on Kaiba Corp is not allowed to have their hair down…nor in those retarded things women call ponytails" Elizabeth looked at Kaiba as he was speaking some kind of different language.

"Excuse me…but I didn't read that in the manual."

"Its not…it's in effect starting today." Silence filled the room as she stood there as her eying the man before her. "Either fix it now…or get out." Elizabeth stared at Kaiba as if he was a lunatic.

"Very well…" She rolled up her sleeves, took a hair tie from her arm, and rolled her hair into a nicely coiled bun. It wasn't perfect but it had to do for the moment. As she did so Kaiba got up from his chair and again walked towards her. "Better?" she said bitterly giving him a look that could cut ice. He smirked as he looked into her green eyes and grabbed her wriste.

"Giving me attitude won't help you, right now Watashi. I believe I am a superior to you, so fix your attitude…" his grip tightened. "Or I can fix it for you."

"Oh Kaiba…always barking more than you bite" She said now literally death glaring Kaiba now, both adults hating the company of each other at the current moment. He only chuckled at the comment and brought her closer to him allowing their bodies to touch. He slowly lifted her chin to meet his cold blue eyes.

"Believe me sweetheart….my bite is much more effective than my bark." He said as he leaned in and kissed her unexpectedly. It was a cold and full of immense hatred act anyone could have ever showed towards her. He pulled back and smiled once again as if he had claimed something that once was lost, now found. He let go of her wrist and pushed her away from his body. "Your property of Kaiba Corp now…welcome to hell." She looked at him with disbelief of what just happened.

With that much said and done she gathered her things and walked out of the office in complete disgust and humiliation. Today was just the beginning of a nightmare, and she had so many more days to go. Kaiba on the other hand sat on the edge of his desk and smile as he crossed arms across his chest. "It's only a matter of time….only a matter of time…" He then licked his lips to taste her lip gloss, which to his dismay tasted like cherries and returned to his paper work.

PLEASE READ

**Translations**

"Gomennasai"- I'm sorry….

"Bonjour. ...Nana....vous éveillez" – Hello…Nana…are you awake?

"Je vous aime aussi….bon au revoir"- I love you too….good bye.

"Ach stopft"- Oh Darn…

I know I suck…college has taken my life…I'm glad I had some down time today though. I was able to finish a chapter

Pockgirl- yea I know..I'm just getting into the swing of things gosh ;P

The Keeper of lone Wolfs- ahh I have the translation thingy at the bottom…sometimes I forget when I go back and read…_

Oblivious-Goddess- I'm glad you enjoyed it…like I said…just getting back into the swing of things

SinDRegrets911 – lol, I hope this was interesting, and yes I do speak a little Japanese. :D I like to collaborate it into my stories sometimes. ^-^

Codry- Im very glad you loved it haha ^^


	5. Chapter 5

So glad you all like the previous chapter. I did some thinking over and I hope I'm going about this the right way :D…I'm thinking about using much more imagery in my story, I really want to captivate you all into the story. If I can successfully do that by this chapter, I'll be happy, and then you all will be happy because you will want to read more. In the end everyone wins!! Enjoy!

Ch 5

**High Fidelity**

Money and pride was simply the main focus now. It was a position that she never thought she would ever be in and now looking on the circumstances, well there could be worse things right? No…there couldn't be this was as bad as it was going to get. Elizabeth sat on the bus on the way back home, still humiliated with the lack of self control she wished she had or some sense of emotion that she was lacking.

It was that very situation she knew she was pretty much screwed and if it wasn't for the money that she would be earning, of course she would quit. "But let's get real Liz, you're not going to do that….because you suck." She muttered into the palm of her hand she stared out into the Domino City skyline. It was all the matter of money that was driving her, and her persistent attitude, which could be taken by other people as stubbornness.

She touched her lips and sneered at the fact that _he_ even decided he was worthy, that he had the audacity to steal an emotionless kiss from her. "I should sue…." Again she muttered into the palm of her hand, her voice sounding as a way of giving up on life and everything.

As the bus came to a full stop, the driver yelled out 'last stop' and lucky enough for Elizabeth, the last stop was in front of Tea and Yugi's home. It gave her some kind of comfort that all wasn't that bad, and she at least could look forward to coming home at night?

She sluggishly got up from her seat, and thanked the driver with a forced smiled and got off. The walk to the stairs, to open the door, just to get to the elevator to the fifth floor, was the longest trip she could ever imagine, especially when she was doing it in heels. As she finally reached her final destination she made her way to the door and stud there lightly placing her head on the door.

She reached in her bag, and pulled out a silver key placing it into the keyhole, and turning it right as a clicking sound was made. Elizabeth walked into a room of darkness, making it obvious that no one was home, as she made her way inside and closed the door behind her.

"They must have went out on date or something…." She said making her way to her room which was only five more steps. She longed for the feel of her bed, she how it would understand the immense stress she was under. She opened the door to her, and without hesitation, dropped her belongings on the floor and fell on her bed.

She smiled at the fact she was still in her uniform, still in those uncomfortable thigh highs, and heels. Maybe she would sleep in them, but she wasn't up to that decision and after twenty minutes of her laying face down in the mound of pillows, she finally turned over, and laid there for ten more minutes staring at the ceiling. She sighed as she pulled her hair out of the bun which she was advised to put in. Kaiba hadn't changed at all from what she could make of, and it was amusing in a sense to see that he still was the same arrogant, stuck up, thinks the world revolves around him, and egotistical jackass who looks down on everyone. And to make matters worse was he was adult too, a full ass grown man.

She ran her hands over her face with a long exaggerated sigh, meaning she had to stop thinking about her egotistical boss, and move on with the rest of her evening. She knew she didn't have to check an email to know if she needed to come back tomorrow or not, Kaiba basically made the decision for her, to her face. Perhaps a nice hot shower would do her some good, and a nights rest would take her away from the real world, because in the morning she would be yanked back to reality and back to that hellish void known to man as Kaiba Corp.

**~Kaiba Mansion~**

Kaiba sat in his office staring immensely at his laptop, with the sound of keys clicking occasionally. It had been a long day, and he was looking at the interns from the face to face interviews he had done that evening. He didn't have a handful of people who he particularly wanted, and knowing the agency that had his company under file, he had to play by their rules. God did he hate playing by the rules of other people; he only played by his rules, and his rules alone.

His perception of the clients that were working for him, could be classified in different classes none higher than his course. But, Kaiba wasn't really willing to take any pathetic excuses from grown adults who thought they were obviously ready take on a multimillion dollar corporation.

As he dragged the curser down to click the small boxes by the names he wanted, he finally sat back in his chair crossing his arms over his broad chest and narrowed his eyes allowing a small smile to creep upon his face. "Perfect." He sat up and clicked the send button to the four people out of 50 people he saw today. "It's almost as if they make my job too easy…" He scoffed as he closed his laptop and casually stood up from his chair to face the window as he looked over Domino City. His train of thought was cut short when the knocking of his office door took his attention. "It's open Mokuba…"

The tall teenager walked in, with a somewhat puzzled look on his face, with his hand shoved deep within his pockets of his shorts and sweatshirt that had the logo 'K.C' on it and one the back his initials. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Only you knock on the door like a mindless fool when I'm working."

"Oh…" He said taken back by his older brother's comment. He made his way to the couch and sat down slouching lazily while watching his brother turn his attention back towards the window. "So….you send those mass emails out Seto?" There was a minute of silence between the two brothers. "Seto…did you send-"

"Yes Mokuba, I heard you the first time."

"Well, shit…I was just asking" The teenager said sitting up, taking his hair out of the pony tail he so sloppily did before coming to see his brother. Kaiba insisted that he get his hair cut, if he was going to be a part of the company but as much as Mokuba loved his other brother, Kaiba Corp wasn't looking so high up on the motivation scale. He liked his hair it was something that resembled him as his own individual character, so in his own opinion no one could tell him what to do. "You know, this might seem kind of crazy, and I'm sure I was pretty tired today, but I think I saw that girl you used to date a while back." He looked over to Kaiba who was still in the same stance he was when he entered into the room. "eh..I was probably just seeing things…maybe it was someone who looked like her…and had the same name…."

"You weren't seeing things Mokuba…"

"I'm sorry…what?"

"That was the same person…with the same name…" Kaiba said turning around and making his way over to the other side of his desk and leaning against it. He had a stern look on his face, and then looked at Mokuba. "You really should cut your hair…its beginning to look like that mutt's hair."

"Wait…wait……" Mokuba stood up and looked at Kaiba's expressionless face as he rose his eyebrow as if he were ready to answer a question he had no interest in taking part in. "So, you're telling me, that…that was…what's her face-"

"Elizabeth."

"Yea…Elizabeth…holy shit..."

"Watch your language…" His older brother chastised making his way over to the comfy chair that was accompanied by the couch on the other side of it and sat down. Mokuba looked at his brother with the longest blank stare, for he was simply lost for words. One he completely turned down some hot chick, and two he completely turned down some hot chick that now works for him. After a moment of awkward silence Kaiba looked at his younger brother who, by this time was still staring at him in disbelief. "What now?"

"You're fuckin stupid…." He said blatantly, as Kaiba narrowed his eyes at his brother, considering the fact that he didn't listen to him the first time. "Sorry…I'm…just shocked…." Kaiba could see that Mokuba was literally trying to find another use of words to explain how the situation was, well 'fucking stupid', and somehow it was amusing. "Did you see that ass?!"

"Mokuba, just don't look too much into it," he shifted in his chair crossing his legs ignoring the fact of his use of language, "It's something that I have under control, and I don't see it bothering me….for now." He said running his fingers through his brown locks and smirking at the thoughts running through his head.

"For now? What do you mean for now?" Mokuba cocked his head to one side trying to figure out the logic of his brother's intentions. He sighed as he made his way to the door after his brother didn't answer for a minute, then turned back to look at Kaiba with a look of indifference. "Hey Seto…."

Kaiba moved his eyes attention from the floor to his brother. "What now?"

"Yeah…whats the word," He scratched the back of his neck while letting out a sigh of bewilderment. "What is it.…uhh…oh right…you need to get laid…" and with that, Mokuba closed his office door and left, leaving Kaiba in somewhat astonishment considering his seventeen year old brother just told him he needed to get lucky. But that wasn't his prime objective he was looking for answers and in due time, he would get them; even if he had to get them by force.

**~Two weeks later~**

It had been a total of two weeks since Elizabeth had started working at Kaiba Corp, and besides the fact that she worked to Kaiba, things were going very well. She and Ada were assigned on a partner project along with the other thirty people that were assigned for it the companies upbringing. Out of the two hundred people that were sent from all around the globe Kaiba only picked thirty people including her as well.

With the overbearing overload of work, at days at a time her friends wouldn't see her as much and if they did she was rushing either out the door, or passed out on her bed. But as tired as she was she did her work with a smile, and she made herself as useful and resourceful to her co-workers. As days went by she found it easier to do all her hard work in the morning, and then finish her day by filing documents that were sent via e-mail from other companies in association with the company. It was one day that she was sitting in her cubical placing documents in the outbox from the inbox, when she heard a slight tap from behind her.

She turned around to see Ada, her face flushed red and she looked as if she had been holding her breath while running a marathon. "Ada…whats wrong…you didn't drop a pile of folders again did you?" Elizabeth said jokingly, seeing as her partner had a problem with doing that in the past week. One thing she was able to observe about her young colleague, we that she was awkward, and kind of a klutz but Ada had high energy and she had wit which in the end made a perfect match.

Ada shook her head as she tried to catch her breath; it wasn't until a full minute had passed till she finally spoke up. "I…didn't drop another folder…I just heard Mr. Kaiba's main assistants are coming down on the 24th floor…and…"

"That would be our floor, cupcake…." Elizabeth said leaning back in her chair, staring at Ada hoping she would just say what she needed to already.

"…oh..right…but…they coming down here to pick up and check on the progress of our individual projects to see how they are coming along. He's also bringing some other head corporate people from some other company…apparently it's a big deal. Everyone is freaking out."

"Le fils d'une chienne…" She said under breath, while moving a strand of hair from her face back into the perfectly kept bun she had made. Ada laughed at her slight remark and leaned on the wall of her cubical. "Well…how much do we have so far?"

Ada sighed, "Well…we have a protocol…and…a business plan that explains the protocol…..and….a paper clip to bind the paper..." She coughed while looking the other way of Elizabeth. "I mean if you think of it this way…we have more than Armand and Cimon…they're business plan isn't even finished…"

"Does he want to look at it…or do we have to explain it…"

"I'm not sure…I'm not sure of anything right now…"

Elizabeth smiled and stood up to pat her friend on the back, assuring her that things will be fine just as long as they keep cool and collected. "You print out the business plan, email me our keep points and I'll explain the protocol. Sound good?" Ada nodded and headed towards her own cubical as Elizabeth sat back down to look at her computer. She placed her head in the palm of her hands sighing lightly to herself. "Il doit y avoir une autre façon. ..." She sat back in her seat, contemplating what was going to happen. Somehow she knew she was going to have to run back into Kaiba, but all good things come to an end…and this end was definitely not going to be a good thing.

As twenty minutes passed Ada came back and handed her the business plan, along with the main three key points from it as well. "So…I think you should go up there….I think I would just screw things up…"

Elizabeth looked at her and smiled, "you are just as much as a part of this team as I am…we will go up there together…"

"But, I have a stuttering problem…and you told me Mr. Kaiba hates that…so I think you would be best qualified…please.."

Elizabeth looked at Ada and laughed to herself, even though deep down she wasn't looking forward to it she agreed. It was taking one in for the team, and that's how she was going to look at it, even if the boss she worked for was the biggest dick she's ever known.

**~Later that Evening~**

"Hey…Yugi?" Tea said coming out of the main bedroom to see him at the coffee table sorting out a new shipment of dueling magazines that had shipped in for his card shop. He looked up and smiled warmly at his wife and motioned for her to come closer. "Have you seen Liz?"

"…I think she's in her room or something…I heard the door opening and then close." He said as he pointed to the guest room Elizabeth was currently living in. "Besides I was in the shower at the time so, I'm not entirely sure." Tea looked at him and pouted just enough to get his attention. "Whats wrong?"

"You didn't even invite me…what if I wished to join you?" She said walking behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck down his torso and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. A small blush crept upon his face as he stopped sorting the magazines and took Tea's hands and kissed them in return.

"Well then…I believe we should presumably fix this problem…don't you agree?" He said, once again kissing both her hands once more. She began t o kiss him slowly down his neck, as he let her hands explore the rest of his upper body, in suspense as to what she was going to do next. After minutes of teasing him, she finally moved her hands down to his pants as he slowly lifted his left hand and gently touched her face and pulling her closer into a passionate kiss.

"Um…am I interrupting anything?" Yugi and Tea nearly jumped three feet from their affectionate moment and turned to see Elizabeth standing there holding a cup. They both blushed and tried to play it off as if nothing was going on, but it was obvious they were doing something, and they knew she wasn't stupid in that area when it came to attraction. She smiled and walked into the kitchen placing the cup that once contain raspberry chi tea into the dish washer, and walked back towards her room and then turned to face them both beet red. "I hope you two enjoy the rest of your evening…" she said smiling and entered into her room.

It had been a long day, and the it was good she had that cup of tea before she went to sleep. It was only in her dreams where she felt relaxed and calm for once and as she sighed and left the soft sheets of her bed welcome her body she let out a replenished sigh.

he reached over to her night stand to see if her phone had any last messages, before she turned it off for the night. The only thing to set her off and keep in the foulest of moods was late night phone calls. As she placed her phone back she got under the covers, and rested her head on the pillows and let her thoughts escape to slumber. Tomorrow was going to be hectic and sadly she had to be ready for it, but it was a matter of how much will power she was willing to put forth.

PLEASE READ

Yeah, I had some Yugi and Tea action going on there….yeaa…anywho…here's to this chapter. I find that writing these chapters are a good distraction to keep me off face book. :D yay! Horray for distractions!

SinDRegrets911- I'm glad you enjoyed it as much…believe me there will be more shocking parts to come

Pockgirl-hmm a possible Ishizu and Kaiba fic in the future who knows whats in store ^-^

**Translation**

"Le fils d'une chienne"- Son of a bitch…

"Il doit y avoir une autre façon"- There has got to be another way…

Well…I'm off to do something productive :D Ja Ne


End file.
